Lots of Trouble
by Anima91
Summary: Angela bittet ihre Freundin auf ein Baby aufzupassen. Brennan und ein Baby, kann das gut gehen? Nun, sie bekommt männliche Unterstützung ;


Titel: Lots of Trouble

Autor: Nina

Kategorie: Ich würde sagen wer kein Bones/Booth Shipper ist, für den ist die Story nichts. Es wird Seebones geben, nur um euch metal darauf vorzubereiten :D.

Short-Cut: Angela bittet ihre Freundin auf ein Baby aufzupassen. Brennan und ein Baby, kann das gut gehen? Nun, sie bekommt männliche Unterstützung :)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir.

Lots of Trouble

„Oh nein Angela, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun" sagte Brennan aufgebracht und stemmte sie Hände in die Hüften.

„Bitte Schätzchen" bettelte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Frag jemand anderen, ich kann so was nicht"

„Es ist doch nur für zwei Tage. Ich hab es ihr versprochen, aber ich kann nicht. Du weißt das ich meinen Vater besuchen muss, weil er in Chicago im Krankenhaus liegt" Angela nahm die Hände der Anthropologin, sah sie mit ihren braunen Augen bittend an. Sie wusste durchaus das sich Temperance nichts aus Kindern machte, aber sie war ihr letzte Hoffnung.

Sie hatte einer Freundin versprochen auf ihre kleine Tochter aufzupassen, während Lisa und Mark zu einer wichtigen Veranstaltung nach London mussten. Wenn sie nun absagen würde....dass wäre nicht richtig. Andererseits, wollte sie zu ihrem Vater. Er hatte sonst niemanden und sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Verzweifelt versuchte Bones Angela davon zu überzeugen dass sie nicht die Richtige für diesen Job war „Angela....Ich kann nicht auf ein 5 Monate altes Baby aufpassen. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich tun müsste!"

Sie sah Ange abwartend an. Natürlich verstand sie dass ihr Freundin zu ihrem Vater musste, aber sie konnte nicht auf ein kleines Kind aufpassen. Sie war forensische Anthropologin und jeder wusste das sie mit Menschen nicht gut umgehen konnte.

Aber als sie ihr in die Augen schaute, wusste sie das sie letzten Endes wohl doch nachgeben würde. Normalerweise war sie keine Mensch der schnell aufgab oder nachgab, aber war sie das ihrer Freundin nicht schuldig?

„Bitte! Ich würde dich nicht fragen wenn ich dir das nicht zutrauen würde" flehte Angela noch mal.

Der Wiederstand der Wissenschaftlerin war gebrochen. Ergeben nickte sie : „Was muss ich tun?"

„Danke Bren, ich schulde dir was" damit fiel ihr die junge Frau in die Arme. Sie war froh dass ihre Freundin auf das Baby aufpassen würde.

Brennan hetzte zur Tür als sie das durchdringende Klingeln ihrer Klingel vernahm. Sie wusste dass Angela vor der Tür stehen würde, mit einem 5 Monate alten Baby.

Es waren 5 Tage vergangen seitdem Angela sie darum gebeten hatte auf die Kleine aufzupassen. Noch immer hatte sie Zweifel, ob sie das konnte. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wenigsten etwas konnte, hatte sie im Internet einige Sachen über den Umgang mit Babys gelesen.

Ihr Innerstes war aufgewühlt, nicht wissen was sie erwarten würde. Sie und ein Baby? Konnte das wirklich gut gehen?

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Wie erwartet stand ihr Kollegin und Freundin dort, das Baby sicher in einem Sitz verstaut – mit einem typischen Baby Lächelnd im Gesicht.

„Hi Bren" begrüßte Angela Temperance.

„Hallo" damit öffnet sie die Tür ganz, bat Angela herein.

„Halt sie mal" bat Angela und hob ihr den Babysitz hin. Nachdem Bones zugegriffen hatte, ging die Dunkelhaarige nochmals vor die Tür und holte eine hellblaue Tasche, in der sich vermutlich einige Sachen für das Baby befanden.

„Da sind alle wichtigen Sachen drin: Flasche, Windeln, frische Sachen, solche Dinge eben" erklärte Angela während sie mit Brennan zum Sofa lief.

„Angela, ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann" gab die Wissenschaftlerin zu, nachdem sie einen Blick auf das Baby geworfen hatte. Strahlend blaue Augen hatten in Kobaltblaue geblickt. Faszinierend, dachte Bones.

Der rundliche Kopf war von dunklen, fast schwarzen Haaren bedeckt.

Stets lächelte dieser junge Mensch, beobachtete jede Bewegung von Temperance. Dieses kleine, unschuldige Geschöpf hatte noch keine Ahnung von der Welt da draußen. Von all dem schlimmen und grausamen was Tag täglich passierte. Etwas in Tempe wünschte sich dass dieses kleine Mädchen niemals diese Sachen sehen würde. Niemals das sehen und durchmachen musste was die Anthropologin schon sehen hatte müssen.

„Schätzchen, du schaffst das. Ich zeig dir wie alles geht und dann bekommst du das hin" riss Angela die Frau aus ihren Gedanken und blickte sie aufmunternd an. Sie konnte sich vorstellen warum Temperance so abweisend zu anderen war. Sie wusste was ihr schon alles passiert war, alles was sie tat war Selbstschutz, sie wollte nicht verletzt werden. Aber damit machte sie es vielem Menschen schwer mit ihr zu arbeiten oder auszukommen.

Nachdem Angela ihr alles gezeigt hatte, musste sie auch schon wieder gehen.

„So, ich muss jetzt wieder gehen, mein Flug geht bald. Ich werde die kleine Emily morgen Abend wieder abholen, okay?"

„Klar, ich werde mein Bestes tun" lächelte die Wissenschaftlerin, die Emily auf dem Arm hatte. Sie nun, nachdem ihr Angela nun alles erklärt hatte, ein besseres Gefühl.

Und schon fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu.

„Jetzt sind wir ganz allein" sagte die junge Frau zu dem Baby und schaute es prüfend an. Was machte man mit einem Baby?

Sie entschied sich dazu das Mädchen erst mal wieder in ihren Sitz zu legen und die Tasche zu inspizieren.

Wie Angela bereits gesagt hatte, waren zwei Flaschen mit aufgedruckten Bären drin, mehrere Strampler, ein Beißring, Spielsachen, eine große Decke, Windeln und ein Buch zum Vorlesen.

Gut versorgt, dachte Temperance in Gedanken.

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr: 14 Uhr.

Da sie erst mal alles zurecht machen wollte, breitete sie die Decke auf dem Boden aus und legte einige der Spielsachen darauf. Die Windeln und den Rest lies sie in der Tasche und stellte diese in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Das Bett hatte sie bereits heute Morgen gemacht, nachdem sie gegen 9 Uhr aufgestanden war. Sie hatte sich für diese zwei Tage freigenommen. Sie hatte es ungern getan, weil sie immer das Gefühl hatte sie würde etwas verpassen. Außerdem lenkte sie die Arbeit von ihren Gedanken ab.

Aber sie konnte Emily wohl schlecht mit ins Jeffersonian nehmen, außerdem war morgen Samstag, so hatte sie ein verlängertes Wochenende.

Damit es nicht zu kühl im Raum wurde, schloss sie das gekippte Fenster. Die weißen Vorhänge, sie im Kontrast zu der Roten Bettwäsche standen, hörten auf zu wehen.

Es war ganz still im Raum, man hörte nur das leise, aber gleichmäßige Atmen der Anthropologin.

Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, war die Kleine schon eingeschlafen. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie das Baby herauszunehmen und auf die Couch zu legen, entschied sich aber dagegen, da sie nicht riskieren wollte den Schlaf des Babys zu stören.

Achselzuckend ging sie zu dem hölzernen Regal zu ihrer Rechten und entnahm dem untersten Fach ihren Laptop. Da sie nun Zeit hatte würde sie an ihrem neuen Buch weiterschreiben.

Die Zeit verging und als Brennan zu dem Baby schaute, traf sie die blauen Augen Emilys die sie schon wieder forschend anschauten.

Bis jetzt hatte sich Temperance Babys immer als schreiende, nervende Kreaturen gesehen, aber sie musste ihre Meinung wohl ändern. Dieses Baby war ruhig und liebte es Dinge oder Menschen zu beobachten.

„Auf was hast du Lust Emily?" fragte Tempe die Kleine. Ihr war durchaus klar dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde, aber das Baby reagierte auf ihre Stimme mit einem fröhlichen Gegluckse. Unwillkürlich musste sie Lächeln.

Sie mochte diese Kleine, obwohl sie erst wenige Stunden mit ihr verbracht hatte. Normalerweise schloss sie niemanden so schnell in ihr Herz, wägte immer erst alles genau ab.

„Ich denke du wirst Hunger haben, dann werde ich dir mal was machen"

Sie stand auf, wobei ihre Knie knackten.

Sie schnappte sich, noch immer unter Beobachtung von Emily, eine der Flaschen und das Pulver das dabei lag und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Die Anleitung zur Zubereitung genau studierend bereitete sie alles vor und machte es genau so.

Fertig gekocht sah es aus wie Milch, aber es musste scheinbar noch ein paar Zusatzstoffe haben. Sie lies einen Tropfen auf ihre Haut fallen, so wie Angela es ihr gezeigt hatte, um zu testen ob die Flasche die richtige Temperatur hatte.

Es fühlte sich genau richtig an, so dass sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Baby machte. Als es die Flasche erblickte, streckte es die Hände danach aus. Es sah unglaublich süß aus und zum ersten mal dachte Temperance darüber nach selbst Kinder zu haben.

Bis jetzt war sie sich sicher gewesen dass sie nie eigene Kinder wollte. Aber war es nicht etwas schönes zu sehen wie sie so klein und süß waren, später zum ersten mal in den Kindergarten gingen, den ersten Schultag erlebten und später den ersten Liebeskummer.

Aber gleichzeitig würde es bestimmt auch genügend Ärger geben. Aber würde das Gute nicht überwiegen?

Allerdings hatte sie den richtigen Mann noch nicht gefunden. Nun ja, sie hatte da jemanden im Auge, wollte sich aber nicht eingestehen, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn mehr als nur partnerschaftlich waren.

Außerdem hatte er wohl überhaupt kein Interesse an ihr als Frau.

Als Partnerin im Beruf schätze er sie, aber im Privaten würde es mit den beiden wohl nicht gut gehen. Dafür waren sie viel zu unterschiedlich, aber ziehen sich Gegensätze nicht an?

Sie wollte nun nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, sie hatte in solchen Sachen nie Glück. Was würde, angenommen sie wären ein Paar, passieren wenn sie sich trennten?

Niemals mehr könnten sie so frei miteinander umgehen, ihre Arbeitsbeziehung würde sich verschlechtern und womöglich ganz zerbrechen.

Das konnte sie nicht riskieren...

Emily riss sie aus ihren Gedanken als sie einen lauten, ungeduldigen Schrei losließ. Erschrocken zuckte die Brünette zusammen und schaute das Baby lächelnd an.

„Du willst also dein Fläschchen haben" damit händigte sie dem Mädchen die Bärenflasche aus, welche sie gierig in ihre kleinen Finger schloss und dann kräftig saugte. Dabei entstanden schmatzende Geräusche, Emily hielt die Augen geschlossen, schien sich – sofern man das von einem kleinen Baby sagen konnte – voll darauf zu konzentrieren.

Eine Weile beobachtete Brennan die Kleine, wendete sich dann jedoch ab und räumte die Küche etwas auf. Einen Blick auf die Uhr werfend entschied sie sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen zu machen.

Allerdings nur ein kleines Brot, sie hatte keinen allzu großen Hunger.

21 Uhr:

Schon seit fast einer halben Stunde versuchte Temperance Emily, die wie am Spieß schrie, zu beruhigen.

Die kleine hatte schon einen ganz roten Kopf vom weinen und schreien. Brennan hatte schon alles versucht. Weder war die Windel voll, noch hatte sie Hunger, krank schien sie aber auch nicht.

Die junge Frau saß schon die ganze Zeit vor ihrem Sitz, versuchte sie mit Worten, mit Streicheln der Hände zu beruhigen, aber nichts half.

Sie musste nicht was sie noch tun konnte. Die ganze Zeit war Emily so brav gewesen, hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Es war wohl doch ein Fehler gewesen sich von Angela zu überreden zu lassen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, Babys passten nicht zu ihr.

Mit den Nerven am Ende griff sie zum Telefon. Schnell tippte sie die Handynummer ihrer Freundin ein und drückt auf die grüne Taste. Es klingelt eine Weile, bis eine Ansage kommt dass der gewünschte Gesprächspartner zur Zeit nicht erreichbar ist.

Was jetzt? In Gedanken ging sie die Leute durch die sie anrufen und um Hilfe bitten konnte. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht zuzugeben dass sie etwas nicht konnte und Hilfe brauchte.

Hodgins? Zack? Beide schienen ihr nicht geeignet. Dr. Goodman? Sie hielt es nicht für richtig ihren Boss anzurufen und ihn um Hilfe bei einem vier Monate alten Baby zu bitten.

Booth!!!

Natürlich, warum war sie da nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Booth hatte doch selbst ein Kind. Aber würde er ihr helfen können?

Sie entschloss sich es einfach zu versuchen, sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, noch immer schrie Emily im Hintergrund.

„Booth" meldete er sich

Einen Moment zögerte sie, nicht sicher ob sie das richtige tat „Hi, hier ist Brennan"

„Bones, womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient?" fragte er erstaunt

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe"

„Ist alles okay?" tönte seine besorgte Stimme durch den Hörer, sie konnte sich sein Gesicht vorstellen, seine Augen, die von seiner Sorge dunkler waren.

Schnell beruhigte sie ihn.

„Kannst du vorbeikommen? Ich erklär dir dann alles hier"

„Okay, ich bin gleich bei dir" das Klicken in der Leitung sagte ihr das er bereits aufgelegt hat.

10 Minuten später stand er dann schon vor ihrer Tür. Er musste ziemlich schnell gefahren sein um so schnell bei Brennan zu sein.

„Was ist das für ein Geschrei?" fragte er, noch eher er etwas anderes sagte. Er hatte dunkelblaue Jeans und ein Schwarzes T-Shirt an. Sein Haar war etwas verstrubbelt, stellte Bones mit einem inneren Grinsen fest. Nach außen hin hätte sie so etwas jedoch nie gezeigt.

„Das ist ja mein Problem, Booth"

Nachdem er sie nur fragend ansah, erklärte sie ihm alles. Angefangen bei Angela und ihrer Bitte dass sie sich um Emily kümmern sollte, bis hin zu dem Telefonanruf.

„Seit wann spielst du denn Babysitter?"

Gekonnt ignorierte sie sein Kommentar und bat ihn mit einer Geste herein und führte ihn direkt zu dem kleinen Schreihals.

Sofort ging er auf das Baby zu und kniete sich vor den Sitz „Na du?"

Nie zuvor hatte sie diesen Ton der Stimme bei ihm gehört. Sanft und um einige Oktaven höher als sonst.

„Bones, hast du sie die ganze Zeit da drin sitzen lassen?" fragte er und bedachte sie mit einem fragenden, fast erschrockenen Blick.

„Ja, ich dachte dort fühlt sie sich wohl." Erwiderte sie mit einem unsicheren Blick. Hätte sie das nicht tun dürfen?

Zärtlich holte der Agent das Baby aus dem Sitz und schloss es in seine Arme.

Brennan beobachtete ihn interessiert. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das er so vorsichtig mit einem kleinen Kind umgehen würde. Er, der sonst immer den harten Kerl spielte.

Er schaukelte Emily eine Weile hin und her, ihr quengeln wurde immer leiser.

„So macht man das, Bones" sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf auf die schlafende Kleine in seinen Armen. Das sie etwas auf sein T-Shirts mumte schien ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte, also schwieg sie. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Sie, die immer alles perfekt machte.

Stets wollte sie die Beste sein, auch früher in der Schule. Damals hatte sie gedacht, dass wenn sie nur gute Noten nach Hause brachte, ihre Eltern zurückkommen würden. Albern, das wusste sie heute. Aber als 15. – Jährige war das ein Ziel, etwas worauf sie sich hatte konzentrieren können, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern – vergessen würde sie niemals können. Heute versteckte sie alles. Sie hatte gelernt das es weniger schmerzhaft war von jemanden verlassen zu werden, der einem nichts bedeutete, der nicht wusste wie es in ihr wirklich aussah.

Aber immer öfter wünschte sie sich eine Schulter zum Anlehnen, jemand der sie einfach verstand – auch ohne Worte.

Jemanden der sie niemals verurteilen würde für ihre Distanz, die sie fremden Menschen gegenüber an den Tag legte, manchmal sogar bei ihren Freunden.

In ihrem Leben hatte sie schon so viel Schlimmes erlebt und so viel Grauenhaftes gesehen. Sie wollte das nicht mehr. Warum war es ihr niemals erlaubt glücklich zu sein?

Gedankenverloren, noch immer das Bild von Booth der einen schlafenden Engel im Arm hatte im Geiste, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche um einen Lappen zu holen. Zum einen könnte sie damit die Spucke von seiner Schulter wegmachen, zum anderen hatte sie etwas mit dem sie sich beschäftigen konnte.

Selten hatte sie sich so fehl am Platze gefühlt. Sie, Booth und ein Baby. Wer hätte gedacht das sie sich jemals in solch einer Situation befinden würden?

Angela würde dies wohl Fügung des Schicksals nennen. Noch immer versuchte sie die beiden zu verkuppeln.

„Bones?" rief der FBI Agent als sie gerade um die Ecke bog und in sein Blickfeld trat.

„Hast du vielleicht..." noch ehe er zuende sprechen konnte, hob sie das Tuch nach oben. Sie hatte verstanden wonach er fragen wollte, ehe er es ihr mitteilen konnte.

Bei ihm hatte sie ein Gespür entwickelt, das ihr zu sagen schien was er wissen wollte. Warum konnte sie das bei anderen Menschen nicht auch?

„Danke" sagte er erstaunt.

Sie wischte ihm vorsichtig, um das Baby nicht zu wecken, die Speichelflüssigkeit von seiner Schulter.

Spürte dabei seinen Blick, der sie musterte. Als sie hoch blickte, sah sie in zwei dunkle, braune Augen die sie sanft anschauten.

In diesem Blick war eine Intensität, die sie selten zuvor gesehen hatte. Niemals hatte ein anderer Mann sie so angesehen.  
Schnell drehte sie sich weg. Ihre Gefühle drehten wohl durch. Sie fing schon an sich Dinge einzubilden.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, war der Blick einem ganz normalen, alltäglichen gewichen.

„Kann ich sie irgendwo zum Schlafen hinlegen? Irgendwo wo sie nicht runterfallen kann." Fragte er, seine Stimmte klang wieder ganz normal, nur leiser um das Kind nicht aufzuwecken.

„Ja, komm mit" erwiderte sie ebenso leise wie er zuvor.

Sie führte ihn zu einer Ecke ihres Schlafzimmers. Der Boden, der mit Teppich ausgelegt war, sah weich und warm aus. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte eine Decke heraus, breitete diese in der Ecke aus und legte noch einige Kissen ihres Bettes hinzu.

Am Schluss sah es sehr bequem aus und Seeley legte die kleine vorsichtig hinein. Mit einer weiteren Decke bedeckte er sie, fast sofort kuschelte sie sich in diese hinein. Sie war flauschig und warm.

Eine Weile blieben die Partner neben einander stehen und betrachteten die friedlich schlafende Emily. Wie sie so dalag, die Fäuste in der Decke verhackt und das rundliche Gesicht in einem der Kissen gelegen, lies sie wie einen Engel aussehen.

Dann gingen sie leise, fast wie auf Zehenspitzen hinaus.

Etwas unschlüssig was sie jetzt tun sollten schwiegen beide. Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, die erst durch Temperance gebrochen wurde.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?"

„Ja gerne" willigte der Dunkelhaarige ein. Er schien froh das er etwas zu tun hatte und ging auf den Tisch zu, an dem er sich dann auch niederließ.

Aus dem untersten Fach des weißen Kühlschrankes, holte sie zwei Flaschen Bier heraus. Gläser, das wusste sie, brauchten sie nicht. Dann gesellte sie sich zu ihm.

Schweigend nahmen beide einen Schluck des kühlen Getränkes.

Es war eine angenehme Stille, keiner fühlte das Bedürfnis sie zu brechen.

Die Anthropologin kam nicht umhin über ihr Gegenüber nachzudenken. Er ging wunderbar mit der Kleinen um, etwas was sie sich vorher nie vorgestellt hatte. Obwohl sie wusste das er einen kleinen Sohn, Parker, hatte, konnte sie sich nie vorstellen wie er mit kleinen Kindern um ging.

„Wie lange wirst du auf die Kleine aufpassen?" fragte der mann zwischen zwei Schlücken und schaute sie dann abwartend an.

„Angela holt sie morgen wieder ab. Ich denke so gegen Nachmittag"

Abwesend nickte er. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, wusste aber anscheinend nicht wie. Sie beobachtete ihn während er unschlüssig an seiner Unterlippe kaute. Ein Zeichen von Unsicherheit und Nervosität, fiel Brennan ein was sie einmal in einem Buch gelesen hatte.

Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte sie ein Buch über Arbeitsbeziehungen gelesen. Dort wurde auch das Thema der Körpersprache behandelt.

Sie lies ihm Zeit.

„Ich dachte..." er zögerte „natürlich nur wenn du willst, könnte ich hier bleiben damit ich dir helfen kann. Ich meine Ich habe schon ein bisschen Erfahrung und..." er beendete den Satz nicht, schaute sie nur an. Es sah aus wie ein Angeklagter der auf das Urteil des Richters wartete.

Brennan überlegte einen Moment. So etwas hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, sie mochte seine Gesellschaft und wenn heute Nacht wirklich etwas wäre...vielleicht wäre es besser wenn er blieb. Ihre Professionelle Seite sagte ihr jedoch dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn zwei Partner gemeinsam auf ein Baby aufpassen – fernab jeglicher beruflicher Verpflichtungen.

Diesmal jedoch siegte ihre irrationale Seite. Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein freundliches, dankbares Lächeln. Etwas dass er nicht oft bei ihr sah.

„Okay" lächelte er zurück. Keiner der beiden wusste nun was er sagen sollte.

Die aufkommende Stille wurde von Emily unterbrochen. Die beiden schauten sich an.

„Geh du" schienen ihre Augen zu sagen, aber er schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Du geht's und ich zeig dir wie du sie nehmen musst"

Widerwillig stand sie auf. Nun hatte sie Bedenken, dass sie etwas falsch machen könnte, vor Booth.

Langsam ging sie zu Emilys Schlafplatz und kniete sich davor. Die Kleine schrie wieder wie am Spieß.

Brennan griff sie unter die Arme und nahm sie hoch, dann ging sie zurück zu Booth. Er stand bereits vor der Schlafzimmertür und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Bones, ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du sie anders hältst" schlug er vor.

Dann ging er auf sie zu und nahm vorsichtig Bones rechten Arm und brachte ihn am Nacken der Kleinen zum liegen. Die Hand die um den Hintern von Emily geschlungen war, lies er an seinem Platz und erklärte dann Brennan das es für Babys in dieser Haltung ziemlich bequem wäre.

Dann entdeckte er etwas auf Emilys Rücken und beugte sich nach vorne, Temperance konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren, ein Kribbeln durchlief sie.

Als er merkte das es nur ein Fussel gewesen war, richtete er seinen Blick auf seine dunkelhaarige Partnerin. Seine Augen blickten in ihre und plötzlich war es als würde die ganz Welt stehen bleiben.

Ehe die Anthropologin wusste was geschah, spürte sie Seeleys warme, weichen Lippen auf den ihren. Es fühlte sich schön an, richtig.

Sie schloss die Augen, genoss dieses Gefühl bis ihr klar wurde was gerade passierte.

Ruckartig zog sie ihren Kopf zurück. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Alles war auf einmal anders. Warum hatte er das getan?

Warum hatte es sich so gut und so richtig angefühlt?

Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Das Baby hatte aufgehört zu schreien und gurrte nur noch leise – ein zufriedenes Gurren.

Die Anthropologin wusste weder was sie fühlen, noch denken sollte.

War nicht genau das passiert was sie hatte vermeiden wollen?

Sie legte das Mädchen wieder in das provisorische Bett, in welches sie sich auch sofort wieder kuschelte.

Für einen Moment betrachtete Brennan das junge Geschöpf nachdenklich. Dieses kleine, unschuldige Mädchen hatte ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und das an nur einem Abend. Aber sie konnte nicht sauer sein, nicht auf diese Kleine.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken stellte sie sich an das Fenster und sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Sie sah das Licht der Straßenlaternen, der vorbeifahrenden Autos.

So weit sie denken konnte, hatte sie die Nacht geliebt. Es hatte etwas mysteriöses und dennoch etwas beruhigendes.

Wenn sie nachdenken musste stand sie immer hier. Und sie musste jetzt nachdenken. Über das was passiert war und über das was sein wird.

Natürlich könnte sie wieder zu ihm gehen und so tun als ob der Kuss niemals passiert wäre. Aber damit könnte sie nicht leben und müsste immer daran denken.

Verdammt, dachte sie, es war genau das passiert was sie hatte vermeiden wollen.

Noch immer fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht vergessen. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt.

Sie spürte das sie für diesen Mann, ihren Partner, mehr empfand als sie sollte. Mehr als Freunde füreinander empfanden.

Aber sie wollte es weder sich selbst noch jemandem anderen eingestehen.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als er ihren Namen leise rief. Er stand im Türrahmen, schaute sie unsicher an. Was er wohl gerade dachte, fühlte?

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder weg, war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen während er sie mit diesen braunen, durchdringenden Augen durchbohrte.

Sie reagierte nicht auf sein Rufen, sodass er langsam auf sie zukam. Unsicher war er, das konnte sie erkennen.

Für ihn war diese Situation wohl genauso überraschend und komisch wie für sie.

„Wir sollten reden" war alles was er sagte.

Als sie nicht antwortete, berührte er sie sanft an ihrer Schulter und zwang sie so dazu sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Er blickte in ihre klaren, eisblauen Augen. Er konnte Schmerz und Verwirrung erkennen.

Woher kam der Schmerz?

„Hör zu, ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir Leid tut was passiert ist, aber ich möchte nicht das du dich deswegen schlecht fühlst. Wenn....wenn du willst werde ich es niemals erwähnen"

Noch immer machte sie keinen Laut, sah ihn nur unverwandt an.

„Verdammt, rede mit mir!" die Unwissenheit machte ihn ärgerlich und unsicher.

Sie schluckte, hatte er nicht gerade zugegeben, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete? Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen senkte sie für kurze Zeit den Kopf, dachte nach. Er lies ihr die Zeit.

Dann hob sie ihren Blick wieder, entschlossen und fest blickten ihre Augen in seine.

„Was bin ich für dich?"

Er sah sie nur fragend an, nicht wissen was er antworten sollte.

Einen Moment überlegte sie noch mal, ob sie die Frage wirklich stellen sollte – ob sie die Wahrheit wirklich hören wollte.

„Was bedeute ich dir?"

Ohne zu zögern, antwortete er : „Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Ich weiß dass ich es dir nicht zeige, aber du bist mir sehr wichtig und ich habe in letzter Zeit Gefühle für sich entwickelt, die über Freundschaft hinausgehen. Ich weiß nicht wann es passiert ist und auch nicht wieso, aber ich weiß das ich dich liebe Bones" er hörte sich aufrichtig an, aber so untypisch.

Sollte sie nicht erschrocken reagieren? Aber die Wahrheit war, sie fühlte im Moment gar nichts. Er hatte ihr gerade auf eine sehr untypische-Booth-Art gesagt was er fühlte.

Wäre nicht das der Punkt an dem sie ihm sagen sollte dass sie nicht mehr als Freundschaft von ihm wollte?

Warum konnte sie das nicht?

Aber genauso wenig konnte sie sagen dass sie ihn auch liebte.

„Ich möchte nicht verletzt werden" war alles was sie mühselig herausbrachte.

„Ich würde dich nie absichtlich verletzten Temperance" erklärte er und brachte dabei eine Hand an ihrer Wange zum Liegen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, versuchte die aufkommenden Bilder zu unterdrücken. Dennoch sah sie ihre Eltern, wie sie lächelnd nebeneinander standen und Sie und Russ beim Auspacken ihrer Geschenke beobachten. Das war das letzte Weihnachten gewesen das sie zusammen verbracht hatten.

„Das wollten meine Eltern auch nie" sagte sie dann kalt.

Booth, der nun verstand was sie meinte, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Natürlich wusste er wie schwer es für sie gewesen war, und noch immer ist, aber er konnte ihr dies nicht abnehmen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen als er sie geküsst hatte.

Aber er respektierte sie und ihre Meinung. Er würde, falls sie ihm sagen würde dass sie alles vergessen möchte, ihrem Wunsch nachkommen.

„Was bedeute ich dir?" stellte er nun sie Gegenfrage. Er konnte nicht mehr warten.

Wieder wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste was sie fühlte, aber sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Alles würde Nachwirkungen haben. Ihre rationale Seite lies sie abwägen welche schwerwiegender waren.

Booth, der ihren inneren Kampf in ihren Augen sehen konnte, ergriff die Initiative. Er wollte ihr helfen sich zu entscheiden....für ihn.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend küsste er sie. Sie lies es geschehen. Als er den Kuss beendete und in ihre Augen sah, kannte er ihre Entscheidung.

Ehe er etwas sagen oder tun konnte verschloss sie seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen.

Das Klingeln an der Tür weckte die Beiden.

Brennan, ihren Kopf auf Booth Brust und seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, öffnete die Augen. Booth war bereits wach gewesen und hatte sie fasziniert beobachtet.

Als es zum wiederholten Male klingelte, stand Brennan widerwillig und mit einem zu sich selbst gemurmelten ‚wer will den schon so früh was von mir', auf. Dabei warf sie einen Blick zu Emily, strahlende Augen begegneten ihr. Die Kleine schien hellwach zu sein, sich jedoch mit ihrer Rolle als Beobachterin zufrieden zu geben.

„Ich komm ja schon!" rief sie genervt in Richtung der Tür.

Ruckartig öffnete sie dir Holztür und fand eine fröhlich dreinblickende Angela vor sich.

„Hi Schätzchen" wurde sie von Angela begrüßt.

„Hallo" sie konnte die Verwirrung aus ihrer Stimme nicht tilgen, warum war Angela so früh schon da?

„Warum bist du denn noch im Schlafanzug?"

Langsam schien die Brünette Wissenschaftlerin zu bemerken dass es wohl gar nicht so früh am Morgen war, sondern sie nur so lange geschlafen hatte. Normalerweise wachte sie schon früh auf, aber schließlich hatte sie heute Nacht auch gute Gesellschaft.

Wie aufs Stichwort betrat Booth das Wohnzimmer.

Auf Angelas Gesicht machte sich ein großes, wissendes Grinsen breit. Der Agent stand nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt da, schaute etwas verlegen zurück.

„Jetzt verstehe ich" bemerkte Angela, noch immer grinsend.

Diesmal machte sich Brennan nicht die Mühe zu widersprechen Immerhin hatte Angela recht.

„Ich geh dann mal ins Bad" rief Booth und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld der Freundinnen.

Temperance sah wie Angela ansetzten wollte um sie mit Fragen zu löchern. Sie stoppte sie mit einem Blick und erklärte dann dass sie ihr später alles erklären würde.

Zusammen gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer zu Emily.

„Sie war ganz brav" sagte Brennan

„Das ist sie immer" lachte Angela. „Danke dass du auf sie aufgepasst hast. Ich werde sie jetzt wieder zu ihrer Mami bringen"

Die beiden packten alle Sachen der Kleinen zusammen und setzten sie wieder in ihen Sitz.

Angela wollte gerade wieder nach Hause, als Booth aus dem Bad kam. Er hatte seine Jeans von gestern angezogen und das T-Shirt von heute Morgen.

„Hey! Ich will mich von der Kleinen auch noch verabschieden" rief er ihnen zu und ging dann zu ihnen.

Temperance und Seeley verabschiedeten sich sowohl von Angela als auch von Emily.

Winkend standen sie an der Tür.

„So, jetzt sind wir ganz alleine" stellte Booth fest.

„Hmmm" stimmte Brennan zu und sah im dabei in die Augen.

„Schon eine Idee was du machen möchtest?"

„Ich denke da würden mir eine Menge einfallen"

„Zum Beispiel?" forderte er die Anthropologin heraus.

„Das!" damit beugte sie sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Das klingt gut" damit küsste er sie und dirigierte sie langsam zum Schlafzimmer.

**THE END**


End file.
